Lucy, I love you
by NatsuxLucy4eva
Summary: Lucy has left Fairy Tail. Everyone in Fairy Tail has changed but Natsu Dragneel changed the most. As he is on a job he bumps into Lucy but she has a new boyfriend and is living happily. Will Natsu be able to bring Lucy back to the guild? NaLu story :D
1. Replaced

**Lucy, I love you  
Chapter 1: Replaced  
**

**This will be my first Fan Fic story. I don't own anything of Fairy Tail! Hopefully you enjoy :). Very sorry if you don't like it :/.**

**Lucy P.O.V  
**It was another cheerful day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was chatting as usual. The all of a sudden Natsu appeared in front of me.  
"Lucy I need to talk to you." Natsu said quietly.

"Sure thing," I said as I walked outside the guild with Natsu.

"You know how Lisanna came back from Edolas." Natsu said.

"Yeah...what about it?" I said. I had a bad feeling in my heart.

"Well I kind of promised her before I thought she died that if I ever form a team of 5 (including Happy) I would put her in it," Natsu said sadly. I remained quiet until he finished. "So I'm sorry but-"

"Your kicking me out of the group right?" I said.

"Yeah sorry." Natsu said and then he turned around and walked to Lisanna to tell her the news. I stand there staring at Natsu and the others chatting happily. I felt like my world had just fallen apart. _Was I just a replacement for Lisanna? Did they not want me in there team from the beginning? _I thought to my self. I turned around and ran home. As soon as I was in my house I closed the door and window locking it. I sat on my comfy bed and began to cry. Right at that time I realised that I like Natsu. I didn't know why or how. I felt like leaving Fairy Tail...

**Natsu P.O.V  
**I feel bad kicking Lucy out of Team Natsu...  
"Natsu~ when are we going on out first mission, I can't wait!" Lisanna said happily

.  
"Tomorrow you should go home and get ready," I said trying to hide me sadness.

"Ok~ see ya tomorrow!" and of went Lisanna running out of the guild.

**Normal P.O.V  
**It was already 2 weeks since Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team. Lucy hasn't stepped in the guild once after Natsu told her. Team Natsu came back from there first mission with Lisanna.  
"Hey Mira-nee I'm back!" Said Lisanna as she ran up to her sister at the bar.

"Welcome back Lisanna, how was your first mission?" Mira said as she was serving to Wakaba.

"It was fun! Natsu and Gray fought most of the time when Erza-San wasn't there. They both basically knocked down half of the town so we didn't get paid in the end but it was still fun." Said Lisanna as she was helping her sister clean the dishes.

"That great to hear," said Mira with a cheerful smile.

"I wonder where Lu-Chan is, I haven't seen her for 2 weeks." Levy said while she walked up and sat at the bar where Lisanna and Mira were.

"She hasn't come by lately..." Mira said with a sad expression.

"Maybe she's on a mission." said Natsu as he walked over to Lisanna and the others.

"Maybe you should go and check on her Natsu," Gray said as he was having a icy pole.

"Whatever mint breath, I was going to do that any ways," Natsu said as he got up from his seat.

"What did you say ash brain?" Gray said as he stood up close to Natsu

"I said What ever MINT BREATH, I was going to do that any ways," Natsu said as he slam his head onto Gray's.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Erza shouted

"W-we weren't fighting w-we were j-just practising for a p-play," Gray said while cuddling Natsu.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu said.

"Any ways we should all go together Natsu Gray let's go." Erza said while she was exiting the guild

"Ok!" They both said following Erza.

**At Lucy's Place.  
**

"Yo, Lucy." Natsu said while entering the window.

"How are ya?" said Gray coming out of the chimney.

"Do you guys ever use the door?" Erza said while walking in.

"Seems like she not here," Gray said as he brushed the dust of him.

"Maybe she's having a bath," Natsu said as he was blushing. So he walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry but... she seems she not here." Natsu said in a relief

"Seems like she's not here.." Erza said while eating some biscuits.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Natsu

"Natsu there you are!" Happy shouted while flying to Natsu.

"Oh hi Happy have you seen Lucy?" Natsu said while letting him stand on his head.

"No maybe she in the drawer over there," Happy said while pulling the drawer out.

"Don't be a id-" Gray suddenly saw a letter addressing: To: Fairy Tail From: Lucy Heartfilia Gray slowly opened it and read it out loud.

Dear Fairy Tail,

As you are reading this I probably be somewhere else other than Magnolia. I'm leaving Fairy Tail. I've already completed my dream and now I am moving on. Don't bother trying to find me, please. I just want to live happily for the rest of my life. I feel like I'm such a burden to all of use. I was the reason why the main building of the guild got destroy. Now that I'm gone that will never happen again. Hopefully Team Natsu will have fun with out me.

Sincerely your old friend and x-member of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia.

After reading the letter tears ran down Erza's face, Gray was shaking of sadness but Natsu was the saddest of all. He punched the table and walk out shouting: "**LUCY YOU IDOIT! WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US!**" Erza figured that Natsu was also crying at the same time as he was speaking.

_Poor Natsu _Erza thought..

As Gray and Erza returned to the guild and told everyone what happened.  
"W-what, why did Lu-Chan leave?" Levy said while tears trickle down her face.

"I don't know.." Gray said while he was looking down. His hair bangs covering his eyes so no one could see his eyes full of tears.

"WHY LU-CHAN WHY!" she shouted while hugging Gajeel at the same time (yes Gajeel and Levy are going out.).

Some were sad others were crying. That day, some people changed but Natsu changed a lot! He went from bright to a cold person.

4 years have already passed since Lucy left Magnolia. Natsu hasn't smiled once, Erza hasn't yelled at Gray for fighting, Gray doesn't strip a lot any more, Happy doesn't say AYE a lot any more, Cana doesn't drink a whole barrel of beer any more, Elfman doesn't say Manly stuff any more everything was different. It wasn't the old Fairy Tail any more.

"Come on Natsu we've got to do a job..." said Gray. He was trying to be as cheerful as he can.

"Fine whatever." Natsu said coldly as he stood up and waited for Gray to picked a job.

"Lisanna don't come this time I want it to be just me, Gray, Erza and Happy." Natsu said as he turned around to Lisanna.

"Ok~." Lisanna said sadly. _Natsu isn't the same any more _Lisanna thought.

As they arrived at the clients house and got information they all wander around the whole town. Natsu just walked around not interested in anything until he heard a voice.

"I'm coming alright just let me get something." Natsu thought it sounded familiar so he chased after the voice.

**Natsu P.O.V  
**_That voice, it sounds like Lucy...could it be.._as Natsu was running while thinking he bump into a a girl.  
"Watch where your g-" Natsu stop all of a sudden when he saw who it was.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry" said the women. She didn't look at the man. She got up and began to walk run. As she began to run, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"L-lucy..." Natsu could hardly believe it was Lucy.

There we have it. Hopefully you guys like it. Sorry if you don't really like it .. Don't forget to review it. But I will need your help. I don't own anything everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The story idea is mine though not the characters or the name of the guild, or the town. :) enjoy.


	2. The New Evil Boyfriend

**Lucy, I Love You  
Chapter 2: The New Evil Boyfriend  
I don't own anything except for the character Mizuki Zunkiro and the idea. Hopefully you guys shall enjoy it like last time. Thank you to all my reviews. :)**

**Last time: **"I'm coming alright just let me get something." Natsu thought it sounded familiar so he chased after the voice.

**Normal P.O.V  
**_That voice, it sounds like Lucy...could it be.._as Natsu was running while thinking he bump into a a girl.  
"Watch where your g-" Natsu stop all of a sudden when he saw who it was.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry" said the women. She didn't look at the man. She got up and began to run. As she began to run, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"L-lucy..." Natsu could hardly believe it was Lucy.

**Lucy P.O.V  
**"Lucy is that really you?" The boy asked me. I turned around and saw a boy with pink spiky hair. Wearing a scarf with dragon scales. My eyes widened.

"N-Natsu..." I said slowly not believing it was actually the Natsu from Fairy Tail. "Let go of me..."

"Why?" He said while his bangs covering his eyes. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE FAIRY TAIL? WHY DID YOU, TELL ME NOW!" He was shaking me violently.

"Natsu, please let go of me.." I didn't want to see him or talk to him.

"Why..." as he said as he was shaking in sadness.

"NATSU PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" I shouted while at the same time tears became to flow down my face.

"Oi! You there let go of her now!" a boy said as he was walking up to me.

"M-Mizuki..." I said while wiping my tears with my other hand that wasn't held by Natsu.

"And you are you?" Natsu said. A boy with black spiky hair approached me. He was wearing a head band. (it looks like the Naruto ninja head bands with out the Konoha metal thing).

"Who am I? Well, my name is Mizuki Zunkiro. I am also Lucy's boyfriend so BACK OFF!" Mizuki shouted as he pushed Natsu off. "Are you alright Lucy?" Mizuki said while hugging me.

"Y-Yeah.." I said while blushing.

"Lucy, so you have a boyfriend huh... well then I'm leaving.." Natsu said sadly. As I watched him walk away into the distance I clutch my hand as tear tremble down my face.

"Are you alright? Is it because the pink head hurted you? Next time I'm going to kill him!" Mizuki said while trying to cheer me up.  
"It's ok. I'm just upset that I had to see him again." As a said softly while wiping my tears.

"Come on lets go home. I guess we can go to the "Official" Guild tomorrow." Mizuki said.

"O-Ok." I walked ahead of Mizuki while he walked behind me. I had no idea that Mizuki had a evil smile while I was walking.

**Natsu P.O.V  
**"Damn It! I was that close! Stupid Mikizu or what ever his name was, he had to steal Lucy away from me, from Fairy Tail!" I shouted as I opened the door to where everyone else is.

"Wait what? You saw Lucy?" Gray said in shock.

"Where? Natsu tell us immediately!" Erza demanded.

"Luuucccyyy~" Happy sobbed while he had a fish in his mouth.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shouted. I went to my room and shut the door. I was sitting on the chair remembering the time we had together with Lucy.

_"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then come with me!"  
"Ok!"  
"I want you in my team because you seem nice, although you are a wiredo."  
"Lucy, watch out!"  
_  
"Natsu, did you see Luce today?" I was interrupted by Happy's voice.  
"Yeah.." I said softly.  
"Did she tell you why she left.." Happy said as he flew onto my bed.  
"No..." I said while my bangs covered my eyes.  
"What was her life like?" Happy said while he looked down onto the ground.  
"Well she happy since she has a boyfriend...and if you don't mind I'm going to have a shower" I grabbed my towel and walked out of my room and headed to the shower.  
"Natsu..." Happy said as he looked at me walking to the showers.

**Normal P.O.V  
Next Day**  
Team Natsu (–Lisanna) job was to track down a dark guild called Devil Eyes. People who are members there are under a spell who is controlled by the guild master. Whoever is under the spell cannot break the spell without defeating the guild master or the guild master stopping the spell which is very unlikely. The thing they didn't know was that Mizuki was apart of the Devil Eyes.

"So all we need to do is to defeat the master to save your son and the others?" Erza said while crossing her arms.

"Sounds easy, what's your sons name?" Gray said while standing up and stretching.

"Mizuki Zunkiro, that is his name." The client said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Natsu said as he stood up with shock! "Did you just say Mizuki Zunkiro?"

"Yes why?" The client said.

"CRAP!" and as Natsu said he ran out of the door.

"What his deal?" Erza said.

"Oh well, we'll have to catch up with him. Thanks for the information." Gray said as he, Erza and Happy followed Natsu.

"NATSU~!" Erza shouted as she and Gray caught up with Natsu.

"What wrong with you, it's not like he has something to do with your life, right?" Gray said as he ran beside Natsu.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO IN MY LIFE BUT HE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH LUCY'S!" Natsu shouted as he was running to the dark guild as fast as he could.

"W-wait what?" Happy said as he flew the same speed as Natsu.

"We better hurry then! He better not have done anything to Lucy!" Erza said as she got angry!

**Lucy P.O.V  
**"Are we nearly there yet I don't want to be blindfolded" I said while is was poking my tongue out at Mizuki.

"We're here." Mizuki said as he took my blind fold of.

"T-this isn't a official guild but a d-dark guild! What are you doing Mizuki, you said you would take me to a official guild!" I said in horror.

"Hmph, it was so easy for you to believe every word that came out of my mouth. You're so cute Lucy." Mizuki said with a evil tone.

"What?" I said as she had horror in her eyes.

"Now Lucy, come here let me make you my little devil girlfriend!" Mizuki said as he tried to grab my hand but I jumped back.

"Not if you can't get me! OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!" I commanded but nothing happened. "W-What? OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LOKE, COME OUT!"

"Look closely at you wrist _honey," _Mizuki said as he was laughing evilly.

"W-what? What is this, I can't take this off!" I said while trying to take a bracelet looking thing of my wrist off.

"No use. What you are wearing on you hand is a magic defender. I stops the person who is wearing it from using magic. Plus you can't take it off unless you have the key which I have. Now Lucy come here.." Mizuki explained. My eyes were getting teary. _I haven't changed in 4 years. I'm still weak, but this time no one will come and save me. I am no longer apart of Fairy Tail... _I though as tears fell from my beautiful brownish honey eyes. Mizuki appeared behind me and knock me out.

_Please...save...me...N-Natsu..._

**There another chapter finish. I thought of the name Mizuki Zunkiro randomly. Hopefully it doesn't belong to a anime :P. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review it**


	3. Being Controlled

**Lucy, I Love You**

**Chapter 3: Being Controlled **

**So here it is, Chapter 3 :3 muhahaha. I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything except for the person called Mizuki Zunkiro. If you don't know what Fairy Tail is then go check it out on Google :D.**

**Last time:  
**"Not if you can't get me! OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!" I commanded but nothing happened. "W-What? OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LOKE, COME OUT!"

"Look closely at you wrist _honey," _Mizuki said as he was laughing evilly.

"W-what? What is this, I can't take this off!" I said while trying to take a bracelet looking thing of my wrist off.

"No use. What you are wearing on you hand is a magic defender. I stops the person who is wearing it from using magic. Plus you can't take it off unless you have the key which I have. Now Lucy come here.." Mizuki explained. My eyes were getting teary. _I haven't changed in 4 years. I'm still weak, but this time no one will come and save me. I am no longer apart of Fairy Tail... _I though as tears fell from my beautiful brownish honey eyes. Mizuki appeared behind me and knock me out.

_Please...save...me...N-Natsu..._

**Lucy P.V.O**

"Master Mizuki what should we do with her"

"Turn her into us what do you think?"

"But you're at your limit."

"Hmph, I will still do it!"

As I slowly woke up I heard these voices. _ Where am I?_ I thought to myself. _Oh that right I was tricked by Mizuki... damn it! After 4 years of training, I'm still weak like 4 years ago. Damn it! _As I slowly got up I heard Mizuki's voice.

"Good morning my princess, how was little sleep," He said. I looked up, he was sitting in a very tall black leathered chair wearing grey clothing with a black clock around him.

"Don't call me princess!" I shouted. "What do you want from me!"

"I want you to be my little slave that is all. Look around us, isn't it a fun guild. Hahaha" He said with a evil laugh. Every word that came of his mouth, I got more scared. I tried getting up but I realised my ankle was tied with rope.

"Now I shall begin the spell," and when Mizuki said that he began saying ancient magic words out of his mouth.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"So this is the place, huh. It pretty big." Gray said while looking up at Devil Eyes Guild

"So I'm guessing Lucy's in there and the guy named Mizuki Zunkiro is in there too." Erza said looking at me sadly.  
"I'm going ahead!" I said and just like that I ran as fast as I could into the guild finding Lucy and Mizuki.

**Lucy P.O.V  
**I couldn't understand a word he said. Then all of a sudden I felt like I was getting sealed away, turning into a dark person. Light surrounded me and I began to float. Then all of a sudden I felt pain everywhere around my body.

"~!" I screamed my head off. Blood came from my mouth. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"LUUUCCCYY~!" _W-who is it? _Then my world went black.

**Natsu P.O.V **

"Damn it! This place is so big!" I said. I opened doors that had nothing in it, doors that I had to fight people, doors that had dark weapons.

"Urgh! Only if I had the others helping me, now I regret going in myself..." I said while think out loud. The all of a sudden I heard a scream.

"~!"

_That scream, it so familiar...hm... _I thought and then it click _LUCY! I_ ran towards the scream which lead through a big door. I kicked it open with all my might.

"LUUUCCCYY~!" I shouted but it was way to bright to see what was going on. Once the light stop I saw Lucy standing. Her eyes were closed and she was just standing like a statue.

"L-Lucy? A-are you alright?" I said. My voice was shaking not knowing what happened to her.

"HAHAHA! SHE'S MINE ALL MINE!" said a voice with such a evil tone. I turned over and saw Mizuki standing laughing so much.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? TELL ME NOW MIZUKI!" I grabbed his collar and slammed him against the hard brick wall. "TELL ME NOW!" I shouted.

"I Turn her into mine forever what is your problem?" He said with such a evil smirk on his face.

"YOU IDOIT!" I punched him in the face but for some reason he clapped 3 times and then I heard a sudden move. It was Lucy. She slowly open her eyes. I was too shook to even speak a word. Lucy's eyes were..were black with yellow pupil.

"L-Lucy..." I turned my head around and looked at Mizuki.

"Now _my_ Lucy come to me." Mizuki said.

"Yes master," Lucy said coldly and walked towards to Mizuki.

"You see Natsu Dragneel, she is now under my control, my army is now complete! My very OWN army!" Mizuki said as he laughed evilly.

"Weren't you controlled by the guild master?" I said. I was so serious.

"Hmph, I was never controlled and _I_ am the guild master. Every day, since I was 12, I always went to this very forest, building this very building for 2 years but to make sure my mother never found out. I would come home every night being as happy as I could be. Nothing was suspicious until 2 years ago. I suddenly disappear. People thought that the guild master of Devils Eye got control of me but no, I had enough of being a happy chappy person every time I came home. Before I did that, I was recruiting people to join this very guild. But no one was interested in the guild, so I learnt a magic to turn people evil forever unless they kill me but I knew that was impossible. After 8 years of success, I met a girl and that girl is Lucy Heartfilia and she will be named Lucy Zunkiro, my own wife!" Mizuki explained but when I heard the last part, hearing that Lucy will become Mizuki's wife, I lost it.

"YOU IDDDDOOOOOOOOIIIIIITTTTTT!" I shouted and went for a charge but Lucy stood in front of Mizuki making me unable to hit him.

"So what are you going to do know Salamander, kill the girl in order to kill me or let the girl kill you? Make up your own choice." Mizuki said acting all like a boss. I didn't reply. I wanted to kill Mizuki so badly but I didn't want to kill Lucy...

_Urgh, what to do! I don't want to hurt Lucy at all but I have to kill that dude over there!_ I thought  
"No answer then, LUCY KILL HIM!" Mizuki shouted and then he began to laugh once again! In a flash I saw Lucy in front of me and began punching me. I had no choice but to fight her. _I'm sorry Lucy but this is the only way! I wish there was another way! _

**Lucy P.O.V (When she becomes evil).  
**

It was all black until I heard a voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? TELL ME NOW MIZUKI!" I couldn't see a thing. It was like someone else was in me. I was unable to control my body any more. Then I heard some clapping and my eyes open. There I saw was Mizuki and..._Natsu? Why is he there? How come he is saving me? How did he find out?_ I had so many question I want to ask but I could say I thing. I listened to Mizuki explaining his life. Tears came down my face as I heard this:

"...I met a girl and that girl is Lucy Heartfilia and she will be named Lucy Zunkiro, my own wife!"

Tears ran down my face. _I don't want to be his wife! I want to be someone else's wife!_

"So what are you going to do know Salamander, kill the girl in order to kill me or let the girl kill you? Make up your own choice." Hearing that made my heart ache more. I saw Natsu was trying to find out another way but I just wanted to shout at him _KILL ME!_ But I ended up fighting him instead. I didn't want too.

_I'm sorry Natsu! I don't want to see this! I don't want to hurt you! I wish there was another way! Another way to end all this once and for all!_ I was crying so much that I didn't want to see this happening, I wished that I never left the guild that day 4 years ago, I wished I was still in the guild with everyone even if I wasn't in Team Natsu!

_I'm so sorry Natsu! _

**Preview of Next Chapter  
Chapter 4: The 4 words.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu and "Evil/Controlled" Lucy are fighting. Natsu not daring to make a painful move to Lucy but Lucy on the other hand doesn't care a thing.

"LUCY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE DON'T GIVE UP! HELP ME FIGHT THE EVIL YOU!" Natsu shouted as he got punched badly in the face.

"That not going to work. You so weak Salamander. After 4 years of my absence, and you gotten weaker." Evil Lucy said with a evil glare at Natsu.

_How am I suppose to help fight Evil Me if I can't even contol my own body._ Lucy thought to her self while still crying slowly.

"IT WILL WORK! LUCY WAKE UP!" Natsu shouted with determination.

"And how is that going to work?" The Evil Lucy said while landing on the ground after missing a kick.

"Because...

**And lets leave it there. You might figure out what he might say and if you do please not spoil it! Wow who never knew that Mizuki Zunkiro was evil from the start. Lucy VS Natsu. :D Hopefully you guys liked it. Don't forget to review it and share it to all your NaLu friends :P.**


End file.
